


Halfhearted

by egosoffire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Tony winds up bound and at Loki's mercy, but Loki is going to get something out of Tony before he lets him get what he wants.





	Halfhearted

Tony Stark was a beautiful sight -- pressed up against the wall, wrists bound in chains that were attached to a ring over his head. Loki looked at him for a moment, meeting his eyes before letting his gaze drop down over the prone form in front of him.

“Look at you,” he crooned softly. “Desperate and at my mercy. How did you get yourself into a situation like this?”

“I can’t imagine how,” Tony huffed, rolling his eyes at Loki - hard. “One minute, I’m in my lab, and the next thing I know, I’m chained to the wall. Surprised you didn’t magic off my clothes as well.”

Loki snapped his fingers.

At that, Tony’s clothing simply vanished. Naked, the man was even more beautiful. His body was long, lean and stretched out by his position. He wasn’t as overwhelmingly strong as some of the others, but his understated strength was far more gorgeous in Loki’s opinion.

His scars were Loki’s favorite part, long burn marks that stretched over his torso, and up his neck. The piece of machinery in his chest drew Loki’s attention. He took a step forward and lightly ran a finger over the scars that extended from the arc reactor. 

“Why...why are you touching those?” Tony asked. His voice betrayed his nerves, and yet the flush of his skin, and his clear arousal stated that he didn’t exactly hate it. “I have so many scars…” 

“I know. I like them.” Loki traced a long mark that went around Tony’s abdomen to his back. “Where did this one come from?” he asked curiously. 

“Lab accident,” Tony said. “I think that one was from when a shelving unit toppled over on top of me. I was pretty cut up.”

“How about the one here?” Loki asked, brushing his thumb over Tony’s defined collarbone, where a white patch of scar covered nearly the whole thing. He ran his forefinger over it as well, feeling the jaggedness of the scar. “Battle?”

Tony nodded. “Burn. In the middle of a battle. Few years ago.”

He had so many scars. 

“I’m going to make you feel good now,” Loki said, hands brushing down his chest to his hip bones. Then he lifted his left hand and wrapped it around Tony’s cock, looking curious, like a man who’d never seen an erection before. 

The naivety was feigned, but it was sort of fun. Especially with the way that Tony’s eyes went all glossy looking at him.  “It’s going to cost you, though.” Loki then dropped the naive facade and began stroking him. 

“Mhm that’s a pretty sound,” Loki nearly cooed. “It’s been a long time for you, hasn’t it?”

A groan was all Tony could manage. Loki grinned, delighted at that. He was no mind reader, but Tony was very much his other half. He knew that it had been a long time for Tony.

“I thought I’d get more than a halfhearted handjob from you,” Tony snarked, and Loki couldn’t help his delighted laugh. There was a reason that he’d chosen this mortal for his own, after all. 

Loki pulled back at his words, and took a few steps back. The naked man pulled against his bonds, writhing against the wall. 

“That doesn’t look half hearted to me,” Loki said, focusing his gaze downward. “I suppose I might give you a little more under certain circumstances.”

“What do you want, Loki?”

Loki shrugged his shoulders lightly. “I would like to hear you ask nicely.”

“You’re trying to get me to beg.”

“A bit.”

“Please,” Tony managed, softly. “Please. I need more. I need something.”

Loki smiled and pleasantly dropped down to his knees. He took Tony into his mouth with a dangerous grace, using a hand on Tony’s lower back to steady himself. He felt more scars there, bolts of lightning on the skin. He normally didn’t enjoy this, but he had never had a lover like Tony Stark before. He sucked lightly, a teasing gesture. Not enough to get anyone off, but fun for the both of them. 

Tony tensed up and stretched his arms, like he wanted to reach out to Loki. He was, of course, unable to do so. Loki spent some time experimenting with tongue and lips and teeth, watching as the beautiful human arched desperately against him. 

When he felt that the human was teetering, close to the edge, he pulled away and watched.

“C’mon, Loki,” he whispered. “I need…”

The way his words trailed off sent chills down Loki’s spine. 

“What do you need?” 

“I need to come, god, yeah, please…” 

“I don’t know if I should let you.” Loki got off of his knees and stood up gracefully, running his fingers through his hair. “I mean, you’re such a beautiful sight here, and I am a selfish bastard who likes to look at the lovely things in life.” 

“Loki, fuck, please,” Tony gasped, a little more desperate than he had imagined. He rocked back against the wall, pulling at his bindings. “God, Loki, I need…”

Loki took his time considering it. He made small sounds, crossed his arms, paced a bit and then returned to Tony. He looked at him for a long moment.

“Did you know that I think you’re beautiful?” he asked. 

Tony blinked. That was obviously something he wasn’t expecting, even in their intimate moment. “What are you talking about?” he whispered. 

“I just wanted you to know that,” Loki said. “Sometimes I don’t think you even realize how beautiful you are.” 

A hot flush crossed Tony’s face. “Oh, c’mon. I’m a bit of an arrogant…”

Loki touched him, shutting him up immediately. His fingers ran down Tony’s stomach, to his leaking cock. He ran his thumb over the head and then pulled back again. 

“Your arrogance is a shield,” he said. “You’re gorgeous when you’re like this, Tony. Open, vulnerable and showing every scar on your perfect body.” 

Tony’s eyes widened and his arousal never faded, yet Loki saw the tiniest trace of tears. Those tears pooled up in the corners of his eyes. He wiped them with his thumb. 

“You’re still hard, though,” Loki said, looking down with a pointed grin. “Does that mean you agree with me?”

“It means that I’m ready to explode, Loki, and don’t want to have a philosophical...arcggg...argument about my beauty.” 

“Then, I’ll just sit here for awhile.” 

Loki made a point of sitting down, cross-legged in front of his bound lover. Tony groaned and arched his back, trying to get something, anything.

“I doubt you can get yourself off bound like that,” Loki mused. 

“Please,” Tony whispered. He was never one to beg, but Loki had left him a mess. “Just help me with this… Please.”

“Begging looks so good on you,” he said. “Tell me what you love about yourself, and I think I’ll be kind today. Tell me what you like about this beautiful form before me.”

He watched a sharpness enter Tony’s eyes and his erection seemed to ebb off, just a bit. 

“Shall I kindly offer examples to choose from?” Loki asked. 

Tony nodded.

“I like the way that the scars on your chest curl out from your heart,” Loki said thoughtfully. “It reminds me of how alive you are. I also like the tiny little red mark on your left buttock.” 

“Loki, I swear, I’m dying here and you’re being a smart ass.”

Loki reached behind him and brushed a delicate finger over that little red mark. Tony had seen the one in the mirror. “This one,” Loki said with a playful grin. “I like it very much. I also have a long list that would put my romantic brother to shame, but I’d much rather you tell me something so I can get you off.”

Tony exhaled, struggling. Loki could see his brilliant eyes moving side to side as he tried to come up with an answer. 

“Anthony,” he practically whined.

“Tell me.”

“I have a nice ass, I guess…” Tony grumbled.

Loki laughed. He couldn’t help laugh. Anthony was such a sarcastic asshole, so confident and brave, and yet he couldn’t say a thing about himself that he liked; at least not with authority.

“Come on,” Loki said. “Describe it then. Wax poetic, Mr. Stark. Describe the ass.”

Tony started laughing at that then, a low, desperate laugh. “I think I might hate you,” he said. “It’s...um...rounded and kind of big for my size and age, I guess. It’s got that red mark on the left that you like so much.”

“That was half hearted at best,” Loki whined. “Tony Stark, tell me that you think you’re gorgeous.”

“I think I’m gorgeous.”

Loki dropped back down to his knees, wrapping a hand around Tony’s hardness, stroking it a few times, but just tentatively, to see it strain with need again. 

“Lo...Loki please!” Tony gasped.

“Repeat it.” 

“What?”

“I think I’m gorgeous,” Loki said, thumb grazing over the leaking head. “Say it.”

“I think I’m gorgeous…”

Loki touched him with the tenderness of a lover, but the firmness of a man trying to get himself off in the night. He didn’t let go of Tony’s gaze as he did so. “Look straight at me,” he said softly, the voice demanding. “Right at me.”

Tony met his eyes.

“You are gorgeous,” Loki said, kissing the head of his cock reverently. “And I adore you.” 

He licked along the tip of Tony’s cock, that same heated grin on his wicked face. He pulled back as soon as he felt orgasm coming to the mortal. Tony gasped, sputtered and came right onto the face of his inhuman lover.

Loki closed his eyes and let it happen.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, snapping and undoing Tony’s bindings. “I love you on the edge, my Anthony and I love when you love yourself.” 

Tony, bless him, went down to his knees and kissed Loki, wiping his own spill off of the god’s face. It was dirty, messy and beautiful. A lot like them. 


End file.
